Feliz cumpleaños a mí
by seikenankoku
Summary: Chase Young tiene una misión especial para Jack Spicer. ¿De qué se tratara? ¿Podrá Jack Spicer realizarla con éxito? ¿Chase Young y Jack Spicer tendrán su final feliz? Yo creo que sí.
1. Chapter 1

Feliz Cumpleaños a Mí.

Anuncios.

Es una nueva historia, los personajes no me pertenecen y todo el demás rollo, no gano dinero, bla, bla, bla…

¡Disfruten adictos al CHACK!

Yo lo haría.

Xsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Prologo.

Jack Spicer cumplía sus 18 años ese mismo día, sus padres por supuesto se encontraban en un viaje de negocios, había perdido otro duelo Xiaolin, los monjes habían encontrado nuevas formas para humillarlo y hacerlo sentir mal, Wuya lo había engañado, otra vez y Chase Young, bien, su ídolo seguía tratándolo como un insecto asqueroso. - ¡Mi vida no puede ser mejor!

Abandono su trabajo más o menos a eso de las doce y media, su cumpleaños lo había pasado trabajando con sus maquinas, ellas nunca lo traicionaban, no, en realidad si lo traicionaban, su doble lo había traicionado y hasta había intentado robarse su vida. - ¿Pero quién querría ser yo? – había sido su pregunta durante todos esos años.

Caminaba pesadamente las escaleras, adolorido, amoratado, en especial cansado. No le molestaba demasiado estar solo el día de su cumpleaños, después de unos 18 años de hacerlo se había curtido en ese ámbito.

Abrió la puerta de su refrigerador, dio un suspiro y escogió algo para poderse hacer un sándwich, refresco y un pastel congelado de chocolate. Se sentó en la barra y se dijo, dándole una cucharada al pastel – ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí!

- Por eso tienes tan mala condición física, Spicer.

Jack Spicer aun así le dio una mordida al trozo de pastel que había elegido, ignorando la presencia de Chase Young, diciéndose poco después – Ahora ya tengo alucinaciones auditivas. Sí… cada vez estoy mejor.

Chase respondió de la forma habitual cuando Jack Spicer se comportaba de aquella manera, que era casi siempre, lo sujeto del cuello de la camisa, diciéndole furioso – ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales?

Jack no pudo contener su sorpresa y le pregunto – ¿No estoy alucinando?

Chase entrecerró los ojos y lo dejo caer al suelo, diciéndole – ¿Parezco una alucinación?

Jack respondió sobándose la cadera – Definitivamente no te sientes como una.

Chase asintió, caminando en el interior de la casa de Jack Spicer como si ya la conociera, el joven genio del mal por un momento pensó en tomar su enorme trozo de pastel, inmediatamente cambio de idea cuando su ídolo mostro su desapruebo entrecerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Jack abandono la idea de la comida dulce y comenzó a seguir a Chase de cerca, quien caminaba en dirección de su habitación con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, ignorándolo.

El joven albino le alcanzo después de algunos escalones preguntándole – No es que me moleste tenerte en mi casa… pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chase le ignoro, abrió la puerta de su habitación y arqueo una ceja cuando se topó con una fotografía suya de tamaño natural adornando parte de una de las paredes del cuarto de otra forma típico de un chico gótico. – ¡Puedo explicarlo! – alego Jack.

Chase lo ignoro, camino en dirección de su guardarropa y comenzó a buscar varias prendas que iba entregándole a un albino bastante desconcertado, las prendas que no le gustaban las tiraba al suelo o sobre la cama de cobijas negras.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Jack observando la ropa que le daba el inmortal.

Chase siguió ignorándolo y poco después abrió el cajón de su buro de donde saco jabón, talco, desodorante, loción, algo de maquillaje y encontrando algo de crema para manos decidió guardarla. – Date un baño, Spicer.

Jack arqueo una ceja confundido, preguntándole – ¿Por qué?

Chase Young no tuvo más que observarlo fijamente ligeramente molesto que Jack Spicer había tomado el jabón y una toalla diciéndole disculpándose – Ya voy, ya voy…

Chase sonrió al ver como Jack Spicer le obedecía sin rechistar y simplemente comenzó a caminar dentro del cuarto del albino, observando detenidamente cada fotografía, encontrando frustrante el simple hecho de que Jack, tenía fotografías acompañado de sus robots, algunas de su propia persona cuando tuvo aparentemente el descaro de sorprenderlo, pero, ninguna de sus padres.

Jack intentaba ducharse tan rápido como podía, intentando encontrarle cualquier clase de explicación al comportamiento del guerrero, estaba en jaque y pronto se dio cuenta de que también estaba siendo observado por el mismo, grito e intento cubrir su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba – ¡No mires!

Chase le respondió, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada. - Tienes quince minutos para terminar de ducharte, Spicer.

Al salir, envuelto en una toalla azul, se acerco a su cama e intento comenzar a vestirse, pensando que Chase había permitido que conservara un poco de su dignidad, eso no fue así, cuando se quito la toalla escucho preguntarle – ¿Siempre te tardas tanto en una acción tan simple?

Jack volvió a gritar, aterrado e intento cubrirse con la toalla azul, sin embargo, Chase logro arrebatársela antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera y le ordeno – Vístete, Spicer.

Jack asintió y se quedo perplejo al ver como Chase Young no tenía su ropa tradicional, sino, unos pantalones ajustados de piel, una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto hasta la altura del pecho y unos zapatos negros.

Chase nuevamente perdió la paciencia, preguntándole – ¿Qué miras?

Jack volteando en otra dirección respondió, tomando la ropa que Chase había elegido para él – Nada.

Chase repitió – ¿Qué mirabas, Spicer?

Jack no deseando hacerlo enfadar comenzó a vestirse tan rápido como pudo, respondiendo al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba – Te ves muy bien, algo raro… pero bien.

- ¿Raro, Spicer?

Jack intento explicarse, cerrando la cremallera de unos pantalones que pensaba ya no le quedaban – Nunca te he visto con otra ropa que no sea tu armadura… eso es todo, no quise ofenderte.

- Lo sé.

Jack al terminar de vestirse pudo ver como sus pantalones prácticamente no dejaban nada a la imaginación, su playera mucho menos y sus botas completaban un conjunto que muchos podrían llamar seductor, pero, Chase no planeaba vestirlo de aquella forma tentadora, probablemente había sido un accidente.

- ¿Has terminado?

Jack asintió, sonrojándose – ¿Por qué estoy vestido de esta forma?

Chase no le respondió y comenzó a pintar en su rostro las marcas que Jack acostumbraba ponerse todos los días – Mucho mejor. – finalizo, guardando el maquillaje nuevamente en su cajón como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a caminar en su cuarto.

- Chase… Me estas asustando… ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Jack, sintiendo el cómodo calor del cuerpo inmortal.

- Saldremos.

- ¿A dónde? – volvió a preguntar, sintiendo el brazo del mayor rodear su cintura.

Repentinamente todo le dio vueltas al mismo tiempo que le decían – Tengo una misión muy importante que encomendarte, Jack.

- ¿Y para eso debo estar vestido de esta forma?

Chase sonrió de forma intrigante, respondiéndole – Definitivamente.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Este es el prologo de una nueva historia, puesto que El reinado Heylin está por concluir y les tengo algunas preguntitas.

¿Qué misión secreta creen que Chase Young tenga para Jack?

¿Quieren un fic oscuro o no tanto?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos. El Nacimiento del Tigre.

- Chase… Me estas asustando… ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Jack, sintiendo el cómodo calor del cuerpo inmortal.

- Saldremos.

- ¿A dónde? – volvió a preguntar, sintiendo el brazo del mayor rodear su cintura.

Repentinamente todo le dio vueltas al mismo tiempo que le decían – Tengo una misión muy importante que encomendarte, Jack.

- ¿Y para eso debo estar vestido de esta forma?

Chase sonrió de forma intrigante, respondiéndole – Definitivamente.

Para la mente confundida de Jack Spicer todo aquello parecía una cita más que una misión verdadera. El joven albino se limitaba a asentir y responder con monosílabos las preguntas de Chase Young.

Chase Young por su parte deseaba que Jack participara un poco más de su regalo de cumpleaños, que dejara de pensar en la inexistente misión que le había encomendado.

Era casi de madrugada y como en los cuentos de hadas tendría que llevar de regreso al joven albino a su casa.

Al llegar a ella el rostro de Jack Spicer se ilumino y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ignorándolo momentáneamente camino tan rápido como sus pantalones ajustados se lo permitían, toco la puerta con excitación casi gritando – ¡Abuela!

Chase camino detrás de Jack Spicer con interés, nunca había escuchado hablar de aquella mujer y al verla sintió una inmensa furia. No era posible que siguiera viva, no después de haberla destruido cuando aún era un joven mortal con una vida de monje.

- ¿Cómo esta mi joven genio del mal? – pronuncio la mujer cuya piel igualaba a la del joven albino en su palidez.

Jack Spicer le abrazo encariñado preguntándole – ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?

Ella era alta y delgada, demasiado hermosa para ser una mujer mayor, estaba vestida con ropajes tradicionales chinos cuyos bordados hablaban de la fuerza del tigre y su futura victoria sobre el dragón. – Tus padres me lo habían prohibido…pero mi joven genio del mal como este es el día de tu cumpleaños número 21 tuve que venir, porque será el día más importante de tu vida.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Jack.

Chase intento entrar sintiendo como una barrera invisible se lo evitaba, esa mujer había hecho algo en la casa, colocado sellos de gran poder y apenas se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Ella le miro momentáneamente con sorna, su mirada decía "te gane".

- ¡Spicer no la escuches, sal de esa casa ahora mismo!

Parecía que no solo le era imposible entrar en la mansión de los Spicer, sino que ni siquiera el sonido de su voz podía atravesar aquellas murallas impenetrables. Daiyu había mejorado considerablemente su fuerza espiritual todos esos siglos escondiéndose de su mirada.

Ella antes de responder se acerco a la puerta y la cerró con burla, alienando a Chase Young de cualquier propósito que Daiyu tuviera con su albino.

En el interior de la casa Daiyu al ver su atuendo le dijo a su nieto – Interesante ropa.

- Tuve una cita. – respondió Jack apenado.

- ¿Y para salir necesitas vestirte como un juguete sexual? – le pregunto ella, preparando una poción delante del joven albino.

- No soy un juguete… sólo…

- Sólo necesitabas hacer lo que Chase Young ordenaba para que se digne a mirarte mi muchacho…

- ¿Cómo sabes de Chase Young?

Daiyu termino de fabricar la poción, ofreciéndosela y respondiéndole con la voz de una mujer que solo se preocupa por su nieto – Chase Young es un enemigo de tu familia Jack… él es nada menos que el dragón y tu eres el tigre… enemigos por naturaleza.

- No te creo…

Daiyu camino en dirección de Jack Spicer con lentitud, mirando fijamente al joven genio maligno – Yo te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño, conquistaras el mundo, a cambio tienes que olvidarte de Chase Young.

- Pero Chase…

La poción brillaba en las manos de Daiyu llamándole a beberla, demasiado seductiva para dejarla pasar, sólo una imagen lo hacía retroceder, una sonrisa del único día en el que Chase Young lo había tratado como un ser humano, sin embargo, no era demasiado para el albino que toco la copa con sus dedos escuchando las venenosas palabras de su abuela, en quien confiaba, la única que siempre estaba con él no importando que ocurriera. – Bébela y tu destino se convertirá en realidad, tu serás el amo maligno de la tierra… tomaras el trono de Chase Young y tal vez, sólo tal vez tú puedas ganarte el respeto de tu ídolo… del hombre que amas. ¿Qué te parece eso mi pequeño?

- Pero… pero Chase… él… - Jack intentaba resistir la tentación.

Daiyu al darse cuenta le susurro – ¿Un solo día fue suficiente para ti, Jack, mi pequeño?

Un solo día perfecto a cambio de años de humillaciones - ¡Esta bien, lo hare!

Daiyu comenzó a reírse al mismo tiempo que Jack bebía la copa con el elixir mágico en ella, una contraparte de la sopa que Chase Young tomaba para mantenerse joven con todos sus beneficios y desventajas.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

Chase mientras tanto veía toda esa obscena escena completamente furioso, intentando derribar las barreras que la bruja Daiyu había formado, buscando un punto débil en ella. Encontrándolo en uno de los resquicios de la mansión Spicer, aunque demasiado tarde ya.

Al entrar escucho la risa de la bruja y sin pensarlo, ni siquiera medir las consecuencias la mato con sus manos desnudas, frente a los ojos de Jack Spicer. Quien aún seguía aturdido por la poción que había consumido.

El cuerpo de su abuela cayó al suelo pesadamente con un sonido sordo que provoco que su cordura se escapara momentáneamente. Chase intento tocar su rostro para tranquilizarlo inútilmente.

Jack inmediatamente justo como ocurrió en el pasado con el mortal que fuera Chase Young comenzó a transformarse, su cuerpo se hizo mucho más fuerte y atlético, garras se crearon en sus manos y pies y su rostro se transformo de tal forma que parecía un felino, un tigre en todo su esplendor.

Maravillando a Chase Young por un leve momento, antes de sentir un zarpazo atravesar su armadura cobriza. El rugido consecuente casi lo dejo sordo y al abrir los ojos, Jack había desaparecido con el cuerpo de su abuela en sus brazos.

Chase Young no se permitió petrificarse por los cambios en el joven albino o su ignorancia acerca de la herencia sanguínea de Jack Spicer, ni siquiera por ser el Tigre, su contraparte inmortal y por lo tanto su verdadero enemigo.

Debía perseguir a Jack y hacerlo entrar en razón, probablemente matarlo como resultado de su enfrentamiento por culpa del estado mental del albino, o podría visitar la biblioteca de su fortaleza, memorizar la información necesaria y tener otro felino comiendo de su mano, porque, después de todo Jack Spicer debía encontrarse en algún lugar en el interior de aquella hermosa bestia.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

Jack se detuvo una vez que llego a un lugar seguro en medio de la nada, observo a la mujer muerta en sus brazos y volvió a rugir, el joven genio del mal intentaba reaccionar, obligar al tigre a retroceder.

Daiyu que yacía muerta no lo haría por tanto tiempo gracias al poder de un Shen Gong Wu, el brazalete de la vida eterna, un regalo del último tigre que camino en la tierra.

Su corazón comenzó a latir y sus pulmones a moverse exigiendo el oxigeno que les faltaba. Alertando a Jack Spicer, que la miraba fijamente, se levanto de un solo movimiento inspirando de una manera sonora.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el esplendoroso tigre recortado a la luz de la luna – Jack… mi querido muchacho.

El tigre no respondió y se limito a mirarla, restregando después su cabeza contra la mujer mayor que le dijo acariciando su melena – Sí, estoy viva pequeño… y tu, tu serás poderoso…

El cuerpo del tigre comenzó a regresar a ser un humano delicado abrazando a una vieja mujer que no era tan benevolente como pensaba – Vámonos, tenemos que prepararte para tu siguiente encuentro.

Jack asintió cansado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde le decía su abuela que lo hiciera, tratando de recordar que había pasado. Dónde estaba Chase Young y porque pensaba que había pasado algo malo. – ¿Dónde estoy, abuela?

Daiyu rodeando sus hombros con su brazo le respondió – a las ruinas de la ciudadela del tigre mi corazón… ya lo veras, es hermoso.

Daiyu había esperado con paciencia, escondiéndose del inmortal Dragón, del poderosísimo Chase Young, de Wuya y de Hannibal Roy Bean, tuvo suerte. Pensaron que había muerto, que había desaparecido en los anales de la historia como una de las múltiples brujas Heylin, como la simplona Wuya lo haría una vez que su querido sobrino derrotara a su enemigo ancestral.

Huyo a una aldea empobrecida y se caso con un simple agricultor cuyas tierras estaban secas, arruinadas, un poco de ayuda y su esposo pudo cosechar como nunca, le dio hijos a cambio de esconderla de los ojos de los monjes Xiaolin.

Su familia se volvió poderosa y con los siglos crearon una magnifica fortuna con ayuda de sus artes mágicas y su intelecto, uno tan grande como ningún otro. Fue entonces que Jack nació de una mujer que pensaba era una madre indigna.

El joven Jack estaba predestinado a ser el tigre, la contraparte de Chase Young y por eso cuando era tan solo un pequeño niño le mostro las técnicas de su familia, su padre lo había hecho cuando su odiosa madre le había convencido de prohibirle que su abuela visitara a su nieto.

Sin embargo, su hijo era muy inteligente y comprendió sus enseñanzas, aquellas que lo hacían un digno heredero de su clan, mil años habían pasado y por fin después de tanto tiempo su venganza estaba a punto de cumplirse, Chase Young pagaría por haber asesinado al Tigre, haberse alzado como el dragón de la mitología china.

Jack obedecía sus palabras como una perfecta marioneta de porcelana, caminando, internándose en el interior de las grutas que daban a los restos abandonados pero nunca olvidados de la fortaleza carmesí.

- Corazón, acércate y contempla tu ciudadela.

Jack así lo hizo encontrándose en las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido un lugar tan hermoso como el hogar de Chase Young – ¿Esto es mío?

- Lo es corazón.

- ¿Cómo?

- Ya te lo dije, durante años había esperado este momento.

- ¿Cuál?

- Vamos Jack, sé que no eres ningún tonto y por eso debes conocer a tu nuevo maestro.

Daiyu señalo un trono iluminado con algunas antorchas en donde parecía encontrarse una persona recostada – Sus técnicas fueron las mejores en su tiempo y me parece que aun siguen recordando su nombre con temor en el templo Xiaolin.

- ¡No puede ser!

La figura se levanto de las sombras con calma y le miro fijamente con dos ojos que parecían llamas de fuego – Lo soy… ¿Tú debes ser Jack Spicer?

Jack asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, incapaz de poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra por culpa de la sorpresa que sentía – Es un placer joven tigre.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

Chase Young ingreso en su biblioteca seguido de Wuya, quien le hacía extrañas preguntas, demasiado interesada por el viaje del inmortal que permitía que habitara su morada únicamente para poder observar sus movimientos traicioneros.

- Dime Chase, la piel de Jack es tan sueva como aparenta.

Chase caminaba sin hacerle caso y al llegar a un rincón especifico busco el pergamino que deseaba entre los múltiples tomos empolvados, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que había conservado cuando era un joven mortal.

El pergamino contaba la historia del tigre y el dragón, de las eras que morirían y se levantarían sobre las cenizas del viejo régimen, como un ave fénix remontaba el vuelo, así lo harían en sucesión el guerrero dragón y el guerrero tigre. El imperio del dragón caería para darle vida al imperio del tigre y así sucesivamente hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Chase pensaba voltear las cartas un poco, jugar con ellas y cambiar el juego a uno cuyo resultado pudiera acostumbrarse y sacarle mejor provecho.

No veía ningún sentido al destruir algo que bien podría gobernar si movía las piezas de la forma correcta, porque Daiyu había derribado uno de sus peones en ese tablero de ajedrez, había sido mucho más astuta que él, sin embargo, olvidaba que en un tablero no solo existía una pieza, sino, todo un conjunto y al final, triunfaría.

Porque Daiyu no contaba con la pieza maestra de su juego de ajedrez, el amor que Jack sentía por él, esa pequeña llama que había recibido a tiempo un poco de combustible que lo convertiría en un incendio.

- ¿No todos los incendios comienzan con pequeñas chispitas insignificantes? – se pregunto a sí mismo.

Cuando menos se lo pensara, su inmenso bosque no sería más que cenizas y un nuevo felino estaría viviendo en su castillo, durmiendo en su cama y acompañándolo en su inmortalidad.

- Sentí una distorsión en las fuerzas de Heylin, Chase Young… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Chase termino de leer el papiro y respondió guardándolo en el mismo lugar – El tigre ha despertado.

- ¿El tigre? – pregunto Wuya, aterrada.

- Sí, el tigre ha despertado en el cuerpo de Jack Spicer.

- ¡No es posible… no puedo creerlo!

- Créelo… Daiyu fue la culpable.

Sí acaso Wuya parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, al escuchar el nombre de Daiyu necesito de un soporte para no caer al suelo presa de pánico, no era que Daiyu fuera una mujer malvada, o un agente de las fuerzas Xiaolin, sino por el contrario, ella era una sacerdotisa del Heylin primigenia y una mujer que nunca pudieron derrotar, aparentemente.

Sólo Chase Young cuando seguía siendo un mortal, después de engañarla para que le diera la espalda, sus mentiras fueron tan sinceras que por un momento había creído que realmente le amaba, probablemente así fue hasta que supo la naturaleza de su creación.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo y pensar que Jack Spicer, el joven fracaso del mal estaba destinado para la grandeza, para despojar a Chase Young de todos sus tesoros, aun la inmortalidad le dejaba aturdida.

De haberlo sabido, hubiera permanecido a lado de Jack, el mocoso le caía mejor que Chase y era mucho más amable, considerado y respetuoso con ella.

Después de guardar silencio durante algunos segundos por fin pregunto a sabiendas de la respuesta que recibiría del inmortal, sintiendo remordimientos por el muchacho de piel blanca.

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

- ¿Lo mataras?

Pregunto imaginándose lo peor, la muerte de Jack Spicer. El muchacho era un inútil bueno para nada, sin futuro en el campo de la maldad, o eso pensó en el pasado, hablaba de más, presumía antes de tiempo, pero, debía admitir que las maquinas con las que jugaba eran simplemente magnificas.

Chase se limito a responderle, acariciando la cabeza de uno de sus guerreros felinos – No, sólo tengo que esperar a que Jack Spicer venga a mí, eso es todo…

- ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?

- Lo hará, el muchacho me ama.

- ¿Eso que cambia el hecho de que sea el tigre?

- ¿No lo comprendes Wuya?

- No, Chase… no lo comprendo.

- Entonces no veo porque sea yo quien se moleste en explicarte algo tan sencillo…

Wuya enfureció inmediatamente – ¿Qué me quieres decir?

- Para que lo comprendas, primero debes poseer la capacidad de preocuparte por alguien más que ti misma, me temo, que nunca se ha dado el caso.

Wuya se sintió ofendida y le respondió – la única razón por la que soporto tus insultos es porque me prometiste regresarme mi magia, Young, sólo por eso.

Chase la observo de reojo por algunos instantes – pero ya no… ni tu ni Hannibal pueden darme lo que necesito… yo, regresare con Jack y espero que esta maravillosa cita borre todo el daño que le has hecho al muchacho.

Wuya comenzó a caminar entonces en dirección de la salida principal, ignorando que su pregunta había modificado la postura de autodeterminación del inmortal. Por decirlo de alguna forma lo había bajado de su pequeña nube de vanidad.

-¿Cómo sabes que Jack te aceptara?

- Lo ha hecho antes, lo hará otra vez.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro, el Jack que conoces ha partido y lo que nos queda es una verdadera entidad Heylin.

El rostro de Chase no había cambiado en lo absoluto, su postura seguía siendo la misma, sin embargo su mente, sus recuerdos se remontaban al pasado, mucho antes de ser un dragón, o un monje Xiaolin, cuando él apenas era un niño y no deseaba nada más que seguir los pasos de su padre.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS--RECUERDO--XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

Un niño pequeño no mayor que cualquiera de los monjes Xiaolin buscaba ranas y pequeños insectos para mostrárselos a los otros niños de la aldea, su madre cocinaba una sopa, su padre había salido con los aldeanos en busca de los peces que complementarían su comida.

No debería alejarse tanto de su hogar, la última vez su padre lo había castigado y su madre había estado desilusionada durante demasiado tiempo, tanto que juro jamás caminar otra vez por el camino del mal, que para el pequeño Chase Young significaba desobedecer a sus mayores.

Decían que había dragones en ese bosque y que a veces, podían ver una figura caminando sola en su interior, un espíritu decían los mayores, un monstruo solitario o un hombre demente.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso no importaba, porque ese espíritu estaba detrás de él en ese momento, observándolo con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa delicada – ¿No sabes que un niño pequeño no debe caminar en estos bosques? Mucho menos solo.

Chase le respondió retrocediendo algunos pasos – No soy un niño.

- Como quieras…

El fantasma estaba alejándose y se detuvo al escuchar la siguiente pregunta – ¿Quién eres?

- No te importa.

Chase lo miro fijamente y después retrocedió, alejándose del espectro de piel blanca.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS--RECUERDO--XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

El poderoso inmortal parpadeo tres veces y después dándole la espalda a Wuya fue a preparar a sus guerreros, en menos de 24 horas habría una batalla por el dominio del mundo Heylin y si movía las piezas de manera correcta, no solo completaría su misión, sino que triunfaría y el Tigre sería todo suyo.

- Lárgate entonces Wuya, no necesito una traidora en mi ejército.

- ¡Una vez que Jack triunfe, hare que te tragues tus palabras!

- Probablemente…

Wuya bufo intrigada y marcho en dirección de la fortaleza de Jack Spicer, cualquiera que fuera su ubicación.

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

Una mano pálida se poso en su hombro con familiaridad y unos ojos rojos le miraron atentamente, con una delicada sonrisa en los labios que no auguraría nada bueno de no ser su aliado – ¿Dónde quieres que comience?

Los ojos de Jack no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, por un momento intento responder, sin embargo aquella era solo una pregunta retorica, nada importante o que esperara que le respondieran – Por el principio, tal vez mi niñez… la forma en la que te convertirás en el Tigre… o nuestro segundo encuentro con él, con el hombre que cambiara nuestro destino…

La mirada de Jack era confusa, detestaba sentirse así – ¿Con él, de quien hablas?

La figura delgada le respondió reconfortándolo – De la persona que ha marcado nuestro camino… desde siempre…

Jack asintió sintiéndose culpable momentáneamente – ¿De quién estás hablando?

- De él, de Chase Young…

- ¿Chase Young, pero como?

- Chase Young ha sido nuestra constante, el lazo que nos une, quien ha dictaminado mi camino en la inmortalidad.

El encapuchado le dio la espalda – su traición aquello que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, su belleza me cautivo y rompió mi corazón…

Volvió a mirarlo como sumiéndose en sus recuerdos – aun después de tanto dolor, después de tantos siglos, Chase Young aun sigue siendo importante para mí, para ti…

Ahora su extraño dolor parecía una especie de resolución – solo es cuestión de tiempo para que arreglemos nuestros asuntos y entonces… - permaneció algunos segundos en silencio – el tiempo lo dirá, pero mientras tanto, déjame entrenarte, convertirte en el mejor de todos los tigres…

XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS-XS

Este es el segundo capítulo de feliz cumpleaños a mí, todavía existirá la cita, pero como recuerdos y probablemente la cuente completa al final de esta historia, todavía no lo decido…

He cambiado la historia un poco, volviéndola un tanto más oscura, pero no se preocupen, habrá final feliz…

Este capítulo se lo dedico a las personitas lindas que me dejaron un comentario en el pasado…


End file.
